metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Drago Pettrovich Madnar
was a robotics engineer responsible for the creation of the Metal Gear TX-55 prototype in Outer Heaven and its successor, Metal Gear D in Zanzibar Land. In 1995, he was captured and forced to make war machines for Big Boss in Outer Heaven while Madnar's daughter Ellen was also held hostage. He informed Solid Snake of Metal Gear's weakness after Snake rescued his daughter. Four years later, Dr. Madnar met with Snake in Zanzibar Land, and appeared to have been taken prisoner along with Dr. Kio Marv. In truth, Dr. Madnar was in Zanzibar Land voluntarily, overseeing the development of the new Metal Gear D, partly out of revenge for being rejected by the American scientific community and his subsequent institution into an asylum. His radical theories were rejected in the West. He was dismissed as a madman and shut out from the scientific community. And, as time went on, he was forgotten. Madnar wasn't exactly happy with the scientific community, either. He searched for some way to get back at them. That's when Zanzibar Land talked him into becoming a double agent. He'd use his status as a scientist to feed technological secrets from East and West to Zanzibar Land. He was the one who orchestrated Dr. Marv's kidnapping, and eventual death. Snake learned the truth from Holly, and confronted him. He attacked Snake, but was easily defeated. A bit later, apparantly out of guilt for his actions after Snake retrieves the MSX cartridge, Dr. Madnar tells him how to destroy the Metal Gear D. However, Snake falls down a trap door (which was hinted to have been activated by Gray Fox on his own accord, due to his mocking Dr. Madnar's claims that it has a weakness in it's leg joints). He somehow survived after Zanzibar Land and went into hiding, living a life of seclusion, quietly working on his robotics. Sometime between the events of The Manhattan Incident and the events of Guns of the Patroits in 2014, Dr. Madnar saved Raiden's life after he was turned into a cyborg by the Patriots. Known Equipment Developed * Metal Gear TX-55 * Bloody Brad * Metal Gear D * Snatchers * Raiden's Ninja exoskeleton Trivia *In the original MSX2 version of Metal Gear 2, Dr. Madnar's in-game appearance resembles that of Albert Einstein. *His name was originally given simply as Dr. Pettrovich in the MSX2 version of Metal Gear. The manual of the game list his daughter as Elen Pettrovich, suggesting that Pettrovich was a surname. However, in the MSX2 version of Metal Gear 2, he gained the full name of Petrovich Madnar after a character with the same name in Snatcher, but was still addressed as Dr. Pettrovich by the other characters in the game. In the re-releases of Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2, his full name is given as Drago Pettrovich Madnar and his daughter is now Ellen Madnar. *The aforementioned Dr. Pettrovich Madnar from Snatcher is the father of Elijah Madnar, the mastermind behind the Snatcher menace. He is also the creator of Randam Hajile, a bioroid hunter built in Elijah's likeness. *For a long time, it was assumed that Dr. Madnar died after he was defeated by Snake at the end of Metal Gear 2. Even the "Previous Operations" plot summary in Metal Gear Solid implies this by stating that Snake "easily puts an end to him." His survival was confirmed in Guns of the Patriots, but how he survived and what happened to him during the fifteen years between Metal Gear 2 and Guns of the Patriots is unclear. Appearances *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake'' Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Category:Characters